If I could I would
by Zemyx Fanatic
Summary: Xaldin's pissed, Luxord's wasted, Slappy Dies And Zexion can still keep his cool. Will Demyx be able to get over Slappy with Zexion's help? Fishy Death, Pairings: implied LarxyNami,AkuRoku,Zemyx.


"_**If I could I would**_"

Xaldin scoffed as Zexion and Demyx walked by giggling and whispering."Look..."  
Luxord raised his head."Wha?"Xaldin shook his head.."Them..."Luxord smiled sheepishly.Xaldin raised and eyebrow."Whats that look for you Brit?". Luxord Shrugged." Your jealous".  
Xaldin made a face of disgust."JEALOUS!?", Luxord smiled an nodded his head. "Yes Jealous.Everyone in this organization has someone they care for.  
Even Larxene..."Xaldin scolded Luxord. "Your sick you know that?"  
With that He stood up and Walked away from the large Table in the kitchen.  
Luxord grinned, and looked at xaldin turn a corner, "Maybe so Love..Maybe so.."

ZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZ

Demyx Laughed at the sight of Zexion Dancing.Lately Demyx and Zexion had been locked up in Demyx's Room.  
Demyx has been trying to teach Zexion How to Play Dance Dance Revolution. It of course had been kept a secret from the other Members.  
"Come on Zexy!!You gotta step harder!"  
Zexion scoffed," I'm trying!!I keep missing the BLASTED arrows!"  
Demyx giggled," Come on its not so hard!"  
Zexion stopped halfway through a combo.And raised an eyebrow,"Alright mr. Dance expert. Why dont you show me?".  
Demyx jumped off his bed and 'Gracefully' ran to the DDR foot pad."Sure thing Zexy.." He laughed.  
Zexion took a seat at the edge of the bed and watched.

"SELECT A SONG!!" God how Zexion hated that mans voice...Do they honestly have to make the Narrators voice so DAMN irritating?!  
Demyx stomped to the right until He came to the song he enjoyed the most.  
"HERE WE GO ZEXY!!"He looked over his shoulder and smiled at zexion.

**DANCE DANCE FALLOUT BOYS!**  
ROUND 1  
Difficulty: EXPERT

The music started up. Demyx always put it to near deafening tone level.  
The TV blared and the arrows started moving rapidly.  
"She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
'A joke of a romantic' or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.." Its amazing. They make these combination of arrows so no one can manage 1 perfect. Yet Demyx is singing along to the song , busting some moves with his hands and eyes closed. And landed about every combonation on the screen!Zexion jaw dropped in awe.He'd never really seen demyx Play the Game.Demyx just told him the instructions how to. Zexion smiles and shook his head.He knew demyx planned this. He loves showing off in video games.Zexions thoughts stopped when he heard demyx hypnotic voice singing along,

"I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your  
voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So I need them just to get by  
Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
This, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew,how misery loved me"

The screen blared.  
Half over.Up down, Left, Right, Down, Down ,Right and  
left combo. Up, down, left, left, right, up, up, left, down.Down,  
Down, Down, Left, Left, Down.  
"Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance"  
Left Left...  
"Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance"

Left and Done.  
Demyx Bounced off the mat and Smirk with satisfaction."Was that too hard Zexy?"He laughed slightly.Zexion's eyes widened."...Demyx...THAT WAS AMAZING!!How did you do that?!" Demyx Grinned."Oh that Old thing?  
I'd memorized all the steps to the game months ago."He chuckled.  
Zexion's Jaw Dropped..."Oh you can memorize a whole games worth of dance movies, but you can't remember to feed your Pet fish in the morning?" Demyx shrugged." Come on Zexy. That was one time!" He stuck out his bottom lip slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.Zexion Laughed.Demyx looks so cute when he pouts...  
Demyx shrugged and walked over to his aquarium, full of brightly colored fish...Demyx tapped on the glass and grinned at a small Clown fish. Which immediately swam away at the sight of demyx's face pressed against the glass..Demyx laughed." Come back Ienzo!!" Zexion scoffed. Demyx had insisted that they name the clown fish 'Ienzo' after Zexion's former somebody. Zexion refused to have a fish named after his somebody. Demyx's hours of whining and complaining, unsurprisingly changed Zexion's mind.  
Demyx gasped."Zexy look!Look it!" He waved Zexion over and pointed at the aquarium.  
Zexion walked over and looked into the aquarium."What is it Demyx?" Demyx pointed again into the aquarium holding back tears." Slappy! He floating at the top!!"Zexion stared at the goldfish demyx named Slappy..It indeed was floating rather lifelessly at the surface of the water.Slappy Was dead. Demyx had mentioned that the goldfish hadnt been as active for the past few days. Though Demyx waved it off, saying Slappy was just getting Old and was tired.  
Zexion looked at demyx.. Demyx was pouring goldfish food in unreasonable amount ontop of the gold fish."Its okay slappy! Your just sleeping!You don't have to eat it...You can save it for later...!" Zexion went to the desk and pulled out a small green net and put it into the aquarium. Allowing it to touch the surface of the water enough to collect the Dead Goldfish. Demyx started crying. It has in fact been his first fish..Hes had it for more then a few years.  
"Demyx...Slappy is dead..."Zexion looked at the fish. Demyx started bawling. "NO NO!NOT SLAPPY!WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN LARXENE?!" Zexion held back a smile at the thought of Larxene being dead...But instead of smiling he pulled demyx in by the waist and allowed him to cry his eyes out on his shoulder..

"Demyx...Its okay..We'll get you a new fish..."Zexion smiled sympathetically, hoping the thought of a new fish would cheer demyx up a bit. Wrong.Demyx cried harder.  
"NO ONE CAN REPLACE SLAPPY! THE WAY HE USED TO FLOP AROUND WHEN I HELD HIM IN MY HANDS!!"he sobbed into zexion's shoulder.Zexion said nothing,'No wonder it died, shouldnt keep taking it out of the water like that...' he thought..

"Demyx..." Zexion walked over to demyx's bed and sat down."Come here." His voice was so gentle, and it always made demyx happy hearing it.Demyx looked at Zexion and walked over to his bed. His eyes red and puffy from all his crying. Zexion smiled sweetly at demyx and took his hand..."Demyx, I'll get you a new fish. We can bury Slappy if you want.But please don't cry.I hate it when I see you sad.."Demyx nodded his head and looked at zexion sheepishly."...Can I get a eel?" Zexion nodded." Only if you want it." Demyx smiled..." Can I get a sea horse?"...Zexion smiled, "Demyx you can have any type of fish your little heart desires." Demyx giggled..."If you could Would you Buy me all the pet fish I wanted?"  
Zexion nodded."I would get you all the fish in the ocean." He pulled demyx in closer and kissed his forehead softly.  
"_If I could I would_".


End file.
